The Call of the Deep
by EveChan170
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada is nothing more than a mere passenger on the S.S. Vongola.  But when the young mermaid Bluebell meets up with him, can he fight off her affections and keep her from dragging him down into the icy sea?  2706, light 5980 and 1869.


Eve: So, I read about the sirens a few days ago, and decided that Bluebell was a lot like a siren in her own way. So, just to be clear, this has no vongola stuff in it. Everyone in the vongola are just friends.

The Call of the Deep

* * *

The man stood there, leaning against the railing of the S.S. Vongola. A picture of peace, and happiness, watching the sun begin its slow descent. In a matter of hours, it would be nightfall.

He gazed out across the wide expanse of the ocean, wondering what to do, as his brown hair blew in the wind.

"Hey, Tsuna!" Gokudera said, waving his hand. "What are you doing on this cruise?"

"What do you mean?" The man, Tsuna, asked, looking up from the railing.

"Well, there's a rumor that on every cruise, a young man disappears and is never heard from at all."

"Yeah, right." Yamamoto said, laughing.

"No, it's true!" Gokudera said. "I heard it straight from the captain!"

"Exactly!" A voice shouted, as a small figure came crashing out of the sky, hitting Tsuna in the head.

"Whoa, who's that baby?" Yamamoto asked.

"I am Reborn, captain of this vessel." Reborn said, smirking.

"Look, kid…" Tsuna said, picking up Reborn, only to be flung over Reborns' shoulder.

"A mere passenger doesn't have the right to grab a captain like that." Reborn said.

"What the heck?" Tsuna shouted. "Hey, sir, your captain just attacked me." He placed his hand on a blonde kids' shoulder, trying to get his attention away from the a blue haired girl.

"Don't touch me so easily, maggot!" The kid shouted, grabbing Tsuna by the wrist and flipping him to the ground.

"Th-this crew… Is made… of… deranged… toddlers…" Tsuna said, before losing consciousness.

"Hee-hee…" A small girl, possibly only the age of ten said, looking at Tsuna through a small doorway. "That boy is just what I've been looking for."

* * *

"W-what?" Tsuna exclaimed, sitting up in bed.

"Oh! You're awake!" A young, blue-haired girl said, smiling. "I was thinking you would never wake up."

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The girl said, batting her eyes. "My name is Bluebell. Like the flower, you know? And you're Tsunayoshi Sawada, correct?"

"How did you know my name?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, those two friends of yours told me." Bluebell said, smiling. "I volunteered to look after you while they were at the bar."

"Well, I guess that's where I'll find them, then." Tsuna said, standing up. He took the suit jacket that Bluebell had thoughtfully pressed for him, and walked out his cabin door.

"Oh, yess…" Bkuebell said, running her tongue across her lips. "He's perfect…"

* * *

"Hey, Tsuna, you're up!" Gokudera said, smiling. "Let me introduce you to Hibari Kyoya."

"Hello." Hibari said, taking another gulp from the bottle of beer he was drinking.

"Why are you drinking so much?" Tsuna asked.

"It's that singer, Mukuro." Hibari said, gesturing towards the blue haired singer on stage. "I want him."

"Okay…" Tsuna said.

"I'm drinking so much so I can get up my confidence." Hibari said, taking another swig of beer.

"Hey, how's it going?" Mukuro asked, walking over to the table the group was sitting at.

"I can't take it anymore!" Hibari shouted, jumping on top of Mukuro.

"Okay, let's see the next singer." Gokudera said after a few seconds, turning to the stage.

On stage was a girl who looked like she was still in school, yet she gave off a sophisticated air that said otherwise. She had long, flowing blue hair and a bong blue dress. She also had bright blue eyes that seemed to light up as she was singing.

"Hey, it's that girl…" Tsuna said.

"Wow, she really does have a good singing voice!" Yamamoto said, laughing.

"Hmph." Gokudera muttered. "She's not all that."

"Hey, so you're Tsuna, huh?" Bluebell said, walking up to the table, smiling.

"Yeah…" Tsuna said, nodding.

"Hey, did you know there's a dance tonight?" Bluebell asked, smiling. "Wanna go with me?"

"W-what?" Tsuna asked. "Go to the dance with you?"

"Yep!" Bluebell said, smiling. "I might not look it, but I'm good at dancing!"

"Well, I'd be happy to!" Tsuna said, smiling.

"Alright, well, I'd better be going again!" Bluebell said, smiling. She then flounced off, her blue hair flowing behind her.

"Wow… That woman is very strange, isn't she…" Gokudera said.

"Yeah…" Tsuna said, nodding.

* * *

That night, the three of them were preparing for the party, or, in other words, putting on their suits.

"Hey, Tsuna, you'd better not keep that lady friend of yours waiting." Yamamoto said, putting on his jacket over the blue shirt he was wearing.

"So, are you going to dance with Gokudera?" Bluebell asked, appearing in the room.

"H-how did you get in?" Gokudera shouted.

"Front door was unlocked." Bluebell said, smirking.

"Stupid girl, we're changing!" Gokudera shouted.

"I don't care, nyu~" Bluebell said, sticking her tongue out and pulling her eye down.

"Why you…" Gokudera shouted.

"Wait, Gokudera! You can't hit a girl!" Tsuna said, jumping in front of Bluebell.

"Nyu! Thank you, Tsuna!" Bluebell said, kissing Tsuna on the cheek.

* * *

"This ball is so boring…" Gokudera said, taking another sip of wine. Both he and Yamamoto were leaning against the bar, watching the couples dance on the ballroom floor. And you knew it was bad when even the bartender, Fon, went out to dance with someone.

"I know, right?" Yamamoto asked. "We should be living it up like Tsuna."

"Yamamoto was pointing at Tsuna, who was being whirled around the dance floor at high speeds by the obviously energetic Bluebell, and, at the same time, somehow managed to keep in tune with the music.

"So, like do you want to dance?" Gokudera asked, taking another sip of wine.

"Huh? You mean the two of us together?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well, yeah, but just as friends, of course. I mean, of course." Gokudera said, blushing. "I mean, because we're not gay or anything, right? So it's alright if we dance as friends, right?"

"When you put it that way, yeah, but I don't think we should dance with each other anyways." Yamamoto said. "After all, people might get the wrong idea."

"Well, yeah, of course." Gokudera said, laughing. "I mean, we aren't gay or anything, and, well… boy did it get hot in here?"

"Tsuna! One more dance!" Bluebell called after Tsuna, who was walking up to the two of them.

"I can't…" Tsuna said, collapsing down on the bar stool. "I'm to tired…"

"Stupid Tsuna." Reborn said, walking up, slapping Tsuna in the cheek. He was currently standing at the bar, glaring at the three of them.

"What was that for?" Tsuna shouted, holding his cheek.

"You're so pathetic." Reborn said, turning to face the door that lead to the kitchen. "Skull! More octopus! Enough for five!"

"Hai, Reborn-sempai!" A voice called from inside the kitchen.

"I just hope he remembers to not let Bianchi touch it…" Reborn muttered. "Can't have any more deaths on this cruise…"

"Wait, did you say deaths?" Bluebell asked, walking up.

"Yes…" Reborn said, tipping his captains' hat down, to cover his face. "It was a long time ago, before I became an infant."

"Wait, before you became an infant?" Tsuna exclaimed. "How does that work?"

"Don't interrupt." Reborn said, hitting Tsuna in the face again.

"Now, as I was saying, this happened a long time ago." Reborn continued. "The S.S. Vongola had gone to pick up a rather handsome man from Italy by the name of Giotto."

He then paused a moment for dramatic effect.

"Giotto was a rich young entrepreneur. He had made millions in rather shady deals involving the mafia, and was quite a looker as well. One night, Giotto reported that he had heard a cry of a young woman out at sea."

"She was drowning?" Tsuna asked.

"No. When we went out on deck, the sea was calm. There were no signs that anything had happened." Reborn then looked down. "If only it had ended there."

"After that, Giotto went out to the deck each day to listen to the waves. He claimed that he could hear a beautiful song, sung by the fairest of maidens." Rebron then looked up. "He had been entranced by a mermaid."

"What?" Yamamoto said, laughing. "There are no such things as mermaids. That would be like saying you believed in Santa Claus."

"What about Santa Claus?" Gokudera asked, glaring at Yamamoto.

"Okay, we're getting off topic." Reborn said. "Anyways, Giotto had been more and more entranced by the mermaid, so one day he jumped ship and swam out to go join her. Fortunately, we managed to rescue him in time."

"Unfortunately, the next day, he disappeared without a trace." Reborn said.

Tsuna swore he could see a flash of lightning when Reborn said that, but he was sure it was nothing.

"From then on, every ship that goes past this particular sea, someone has disappeared on it, never to be heard from again." Reborn said. "Well, have a good night!"

And he walked off like nothing had ever happened.

* * *

Eve: So, how was the first chapter? Personally, I like the thought of a drunk Hibari raping an innocent Mukuro, don't you? But a straight pairing in Reborn? God forbid!


End file.
